


Sigh Softly

by aalexandravictoriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Nesting, Omega Harry, This is just a pile of fluffy feelings and goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalexandravictoriaa/pseuds/aalexandravictoriaa
Summary: It was an unconventional nest, to say the least. Quite inconvenient too, not that Louis would ever dare admit that. The fact that his omega was nesting could only mean that he was pregnant and Louis’ chest rumbled at the mere thought. Harry stirred from his perch, blinking his eyes open at the sound of his growling alpha. Louis shushed him immediately and tucked him back into the safety of his nest. Louis just so happened to make up the majority of said nest.





	Sigh Softly

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I'm not sure.  
> All I know is that I vowed I would do more things for myself this year and that includes writing about my favorite boys. This is completely self-indulgent, but I often overthink my work and decided to post it now before I second guess it and keep it locked away forever. I don't have much time to write, so I hope you don't mind the shorter length. Anyway, enjoy!

It was an unconventional nest, to say the least. Quite inconvenient too, not that Louis would ever dare admit that. The fact that his omega was nesting could only mean that he was pregnant and Louis’ chest rumbled at the mere thought. Harry stirred from his perch, blinking his eyes open at the sound of his growling alpha. Louis shushed him immediately and tucked him back into the safety of his nest. Louis just so happened to make up the majority of said nest. 

Usually, when an omega nested, they would build a safe space out of soft items that smelled like a combination of both alpha and omega. They would burrow deep inside and would often forbid anyone, including their alpha, to enter. If the alpha was lucky enough, however, they would be granted the privilege of curving their bodies around the edge of the nest to form an exterior wall of heat for the omega and unborn pup.

This was a very peculiar case, though, as Harry was a fairly peculiar omega. He seemed insistent on making sure Louis was not just a part of his nest, but that he was the foundation of it. Soft pillows, blankets, and previously worn clothes were carefully arranged around Louis in a circular formation. It was a sweet surprise when he woke up to the feeling of Harry climbing on top of him, only to have his pillow immediately pulled out from under his head. It was shoved between his legs instead and Louis briefly remembers mumbling in his half asleep haze about how pillows were made for heads, not for the backs of knees. Harry didn’t seem to care, though. He didn’t even seem to hear Louis, if his constant, uninterrupted purring was any indication.

Before Louis could really grasp what was happening, Harry was lifting up the front of his shirt and slipping the upper half of his body inside. Shocked, Louis lay completely still while his omega maneuvered around on top of him, attempting to make himself as small as possible to fit himself inside of Louis’ shirt. Harry’s hands blindly reached around and gathered his chosen nesting items closer before finally pulling a soft fleece blanket over both himself and his alpha. Louis heard, but more felt, Harry’s sigh of peace once he finally settled and Louis was embarrassed to admit that it took him longer than it should have to realize that had Harry had just built a nest. That he’d just made a nest out of Louis. It was uncommon, rarely heard of for an omega to nest physically on top of their alpha, but Louis could only assume that the warm skin to skin contact was comforting to Harry. 

Harry’s breathing was deep and long, taking long drags of Louis’ scent where he was so close to the alpha’s skin, nose pressed into the dip between clavicle and shoulder joint. The alpha’s heartbeat was audible under Harry’s ear and the omega felt the tension leaving his body as his nest became warm from his and Louis’ combined body heat. Harry knew he would be safe within this nest, with Louis’ softest jumpers surrounding him and Louis’ strong arms wrapped carefully around his back. 

Louis was the perfect foundation. He barely moved in an effort to not disrupt all of Harry’s hard, precious work. Lifting his head just enough to peer down at his omega, he bit his lip at the smile that tugged the corners of his lips upwards. Harry’s head and torso were completely covered by Louis’ shirt, with only a few tufts of chocolate brown curls visible as they poked out from the front of Louis’ shirt. His lower half was curled somewhat awkwardly, making him look small where he rested his weight between Louis’ legs and the stolen pillow that was lodged there.

Louis thought for a moment about how he was going to explain this to his boss. How his omega was pregnant and he had to take time off before the baby was even born just so he could lay in bed all day to complete Harry’s nest. Louis would do it, though. He would allow his boss give him absolute hell if it meant that he could be there for Harry during the pregnancy of their first child.

Harry shifted slightly, pulling Louis from his thoughts and gaining all of his attention. He felt Harry’s nose twitch against his chest, lips parted and drooling slightly. Louis’ skin was growing damp from where Harry’s hot breath would fan across it. 

He was hyper aware of his omega more than ever due to the pregnancy pheromones that were very obvious now that he was a bit more awake. Louis faintly tightened his arms around Harry, careful not to cause too much movement in the surrounding articles of the nest. It was a perfect nest, really, no matter how unusual. It was perfect for them and Louis loved it, just as he loved Harry and their unborn pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!  
> I'm not on tumblr too much these days, but you can find me on there as (appropriately) abofics.  
> Drop a line if you liked the story! I love the feedback!


End file.
